


[Podfic] Things To Live By

by nickelmountain



Category: Terminator: The Sarah Connor Chronicles
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Length: 0-5 Minutes, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-13
Updated: 2011-11-13
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:34:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/pseuds/nickelmountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek tries to reconcile Sarah-the-legend to Sarah, here and now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Things To Live By

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Things To Live By](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/14697) by mannaplowsk. 



> Spoilers: Season one, up to Dungeons and Dragons. Set not long after that.

[](http://s1195.beta.photobucket.com/user/nickelmountain/media/TSCCThingstoLiveBy_zps2fcb8e71.jpg.html)

**Length:** 00:04:15

  **Download:** [mp3 ](https://www.box.com/s/ehauzbeb4lwf9ed8r1ym)|| [m4b](https://www.box.com/s/vh0lfzqdc0p6r014owur)

_Streaming available through mp3 link._


End file.
